


Always

by rebelkingbell



Series: We are so seldom ghosts in our own tales. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkingbell/pseuds/rebelkingbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your mother named you Bellamy, she didn’t do you justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

When your mother named you Bellamy,  
she didn’t do you justice.  
In French, handsome.  
In English, good looking companion.

But you are so much more—

A keen mind like Caesar,  
an aching heart like Brutus,  
a stoic soul like Marcus Aurelius,  
a balancing act like Vespasian.

You are the son of the stars,  
and yet, humble heir to the Earth.  
Your people bleed for you,  
and you give away all you have  
for them.

You spare no second thought  
when it comes to the beloved  
blood bond: sister dearest is to  
you not just one to be protected,  
but one to be safeguarded  
at any and all costs.

Yes, you are visually striking in more ways than one.  
But you were not born to merely fill the role of Adonis.

You were born to strike down evil like lightning.  
You were born to battle hell’s demons.  
You were born to usher in a glorious renaissance of man.  
You were born to reign.

So Bellamy Blake,  
always remember that  
you are more than  
the name they call you by.

Always.


End file.
